


Rebuilding A Dynasty

by spetsapphire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spetsapphire/pseuds/spetsapphire
Summary: There were lots of things Obi-Wan expected to hear after the battle, some realities he had long ago accepted. Things likeoh your best soldier was killedoryour best friend lost his legoryour rescue ship has a failed engine. But Anakin...alive?Never once had that possibility crossed his mind. He had accepted the inevitable death of his once-Padawan decades ago, fully confident that once the Galactic Empire fell, Vader would go down with it. But apparently that wasn’t the case.





	1. The First Day (Obi-Wan)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after the ending of Ep. VI, with a few notable differences: Obi-Wan, Anakin, Yoda, and Mace Windu all survived, and the Sith wasn’t entirely destroyed - just severely weakened. Along with that, the main characters are a bit younger than in canon. I have a full explanation of their ages episode by episode, but I don’t feel like typing it up and you readers likely don’t care, but! Here are the ages of the main characters at the beginning of this fic: Anakin (37), Padmé’s Ghost (43/44), Obi-Wan (46), Luke & Leia (20), and Han Solo (30/31).  
> This fic focuses big on Anakin’s redemption and Skywalker family dynamics, along with building on the Skywalker Prophecy, and it’s pretty gay whoops.  
> This will mostly be in Obi-Wan’s POV, with Han narrating parts as well. Eventually the Skywalkers will narrate as well. I don’t have who will narrate what entirely planned, but expect that general layout. But who knows, maybe that will even change over time.  
> Notable ships in this: ObiKin; referenced AniDala; HanLeia; hinted at HanLuke (poor Luke and his baby crush...). Enjoy!

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what hurt worse - the random ache in his back or the pounding in his head from the turbulence on the Millennium Falcon. The battle was over and the war was won, but it was still a few days journey back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

Chewbacca was up front piloting, while Han and Leia were fast asleep on a bench. Luke, as expected, was wide awake, staring out the window as they flew through space.

“A storm trooper knocked you unconscious,” Luke said, not turning to face him, “Han and I brought you back here.” Obi-Wan noticed a heavy bandage on Luke’s hand that was stained with blood, most likely a slight lightsaber accident. They should’ve been feeling euphoric. The Galactic Empire had been defeated, Vader and Palpatine taken down, but all Obi-Wan could sense from the young Skywalker was anxiety, the heavy energy dragging him down.

His voice was low, trying to be quiet as not to disturb Han and Leia, “Let’s walk, Luke.”

Lights flickered around them as they made their way to the far side of the Millennium Falcon. Instinctually, Obi-Wan’s hand ventured towards his lightsaber on his side. Luke didn’t do the same, which was unusual. All he did was stare down at his feet. Once they reached the isolation of an empty area, Obi-Wan asked, “What’s wrong?” Seeing Luke distressed still worried Obi-Wan greatly. He had seen Luke at his worse, and knew that without proper support, it could get bad really quick. He had vowed to help Luke always, and Luke greatly appreciated it. He trusted Obi-Wan with his life.

Luke’s voice seemed to stall in his throat, his light blue eyes starting to get wet with tears. Obi-Wan didn’t blame him, post-battle emotions were an entirely normal thing, but Luke’s words shook a part of Obi-Wan that he had long locked away, “My father survived the battle.”

Obi-Wan’s heart skipped a beat. There were lots of things Obi-Wan expected to hear after the battle, some realities he had long ago accepted. Things like _oh your best soldier was killed_ or _your best friend lost his leg_ or _your rescue ship has a failed engine_. But Anakin... _alive?_ Never once had that possibility crossed his mind. He had accepted the inevitable death of his once-Padawan decades ago, fully confident that once the Galactic Empire fell, Vader would go down with it. But apparently that wasn’t the case. “W-what do you mean, where is he?!”

Luke’s face dropped, “Master Windu and Master Yoda took a speed ship back to Coruscant and imprisoned him. They’re going to give him a trial once things get settled.”

A pain crawled into Obi-Wan’s stomach, but he pushed his own feelings aside, knowing that Luke needed guidance right now, “Do you agree with that?”

“I, I do. I do entirely I fully believe a trial is right,” words started flowing out of Luke, as he anxiously crossed his arms, “I know the severity of his crimes, its just- its just I have a bad feeling about it, the whole thing doesn’t seem right to me, I’m so scared he’s gonna be put to death and I, I-”

Obi-Wan cut him off, Luke’s stress practically taking over the space between them, “You believe he can be turned back to the light side of the Force. You want the Council to give him a second chance.”

“I _know_ he can!” Luke exasperated, his voice cracking, “The fact that he didn’t let Palpatine kill me is proof of that! I just...” he slowed down his speaking, realizing the extent of his emotional outburst, “Leia wants him killed, and Han’s taking her side, but I just truly think this can work. I know I don’t understand the full story, but you do, Obi-Wan. What do you think? Do you think a trial is worth it?”

Obi-Wan pursed his lips, “I think that this is an issue that should be discussed once you feel a bit more steady, Luke. You just got out of a high-stress encounter with your father, and you need time to recover.” A look of defeat plagued Luke’s face. With a sigh, Obi-Wan added, “I’ll speak with Master Windu and Master Yoda. I’ll be sure to inform them of how important this is to you.”

A small smile appeared on Luke’s face, and without thinking, he walked up and hugged Obi-Wan. “Thank you,” the whispered words escaped his lips. Like rainclouds finally taking leave, the negativity around Luke slowly disappeared. Reassurance could be a beautiful thing. As Luke walked away back to his bunk, Obi-Wan watched him go, with the same determined pace he had watched his father use decades ago.

Obi-Wan wouldn’t let himself think about Anakin, not right now. The advice he gave to Luke applied to himself - now was _not_ the time to reopen that wound. As much as the emotions and memories struggled to reveal themselves, the ability to keep his mind centered and calm was a skill Obi-Wan acquired through his years of Jedi training. This trial was going to test himself in ways he hadn’t been tested in a long time, he knew this, but he had to be there for Luke. He gave a sigh to himself - _why is it always Skywalkers?_

\- -

“Gotta make a pitstop on Bestine!” Han’s voice yelled throughout the Millennium Falcon the next morning, which was greeted by an irritated _arrrwwaah_ from Chewbacca. Han cussed, “Oh shut it, Chewie, I don’t wanna hear it! I didn’t count on stormtroopers blowing out our second fuel stash. Besides,” he flashed Leia an arrogant smirk, his hair still sticking up from the night’s rest, “I think we all could use some fresh air, a certain princess’s mood is getting a little sour.”

“If I hadn’t of broken my wrist saving _a certain captain’s_ skin, I would slap that pretty smirk off your face!” Leia retorted, going towards the cockpit with Chewbacca.

Han nodded at a still-waking-up Luke, “Hear that? She thinks I’m pretty.” A burst of laughter escaped Luke as he went to his sister, causing Obi-Wan to sigh.

Han turned to Obi-Wan, “Care to join us? Or do you got fancy Jedi-only business? I hear Bestine has good beachside bars if that’s your thing.”

A grin appeared on Obi-Wan’s lips as he cracked his sore back, “I actually do have some calls I need to make, but I’m sure beachside bars are exactly _your_ thing, Captain Solo.”

Han furrowed his eyebrows, “We really that different, Obi?” Han’s voice had a mischievous tone.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the Captain, “I’ll keep an eye on your ship, you fellas go out.” After a moment of goodbyes, Han and the others walked out. Obi-Wan gave Luke a wink, before being left alone on the Millennium Falcon.

The silence of the ship settled on him. He slept like a hurricane last night, memories of Mustafar, and all his life before Palpatine claimed Vader. He didn’t think he screamed in his sleep since nobody made any comments, but it wouldn’t surprise him if he did. He considered everything Luke told him, and the ideas still stun him a bit. Before he wanted nothing but Anakin’s return to the Light. Now it might be a real possibility, but all Obi-Wan felt towards the idea was numbness. He analyzed his feelings, knowing he was probably just shielding himself incase it fails. He could hope, but the reason in him knew that the chances were slim. _But we have to try. We have to try for Luke._

And with the idea of trying for Luke locked in his mind, he called over R2, getting ready to make a call to the Jedi Council. The little droid beeped excitedly, glad to be used for something other than operating ships in the Rebel Fleet. The poor little robot’s paint was horribly chipped, bumps and cracks in his screens. Obi-Wan promised him that both R2 and 3PO would both get top-notch repairs once back on Coruscant.

The voice and body of Mace Windu appeared from the light of R2. “Master Kenobi. Glad to see you awake.”

“It’s good to be awake, Master Windu,” Obi-Wan replied, his voice slightly hoarse. “Shame I missed the end of the battle, I hear it was a success, yes?”

Mace gave a small smile, “Peace has been restored to the galaxy, yes, I like to think that’s a success.” He paused for a moment, pursing his lips, “And how are the young Skywalkers?”

Hearing the name _Skywalker_ made Obi-Wan’s heart freeze. He cleared his throat, “Luke and Leia both have some hand damage, but I don’t believe either of them were severely hurt. At least if they are, the little rascals haven’t told me.” The two men laughed at that, but Obi-Wan knew what was coming next, and wanted to be sure he was the person who initiated it. “Anakin. How is he?”

Mace’s reluctance to answer was so obvious, Obi-Wan almost regretted asking. But he got an answer. Mace’s explained, “He’s in critical condition, its obvious he got the worse of Palpatine’s shock attack, but better him than Luke. He’s predicted to have a positive physical recovery, and he’s currently in an isolation cell. The Jedi Council awaits your and the Skywalker twins’ return before any discussion of his fate is attempted.”

Obi-Wan did his best to hide his sigh of relief. He thought a moment before responding, “Will you please inform Master Yoda that Luke will likely want a word with him upon our return?” Obi-Wan had been around the Jedi Council long enough that if you wanted mercy, Master Windu was not the person to discuss it with. _Especially_ if you were talking about mercy for the biggest criminal in galactic history. Mace’s fury towards the Galactic Empire was justified, but right now, Obi-Wan was concerned with Luke’s wishes. He had secretly hoped that Yoda would answer his message, but regardless, he trusted that Mace would pass word to Yoda without question.

“Of course Master Kenobi,” Mace nodded. “Before you go, I would like you to pass on some good news to the young Skywalkers.” He smiled, “Yoda believes Luke is ready for the trials, and he thinks it is _also_ wise that Leia starts Jedi training. They both proved themselves valiantly in the battle.”

That legitimately made Obi-Wan smile. “They’ll be thrilled to hear it! I’ll be sure to tell them as soon as they return from getting fuel.” He stood up and bowed slightly towards the hologram. “May the Force be with you, Master Windu.”

“Likewise with yourself, Master Kenobi,” Mace replied, “This is the first day of a new, hopefully better, era. The Jedi are not dead yet. May the Force be with you.”


	2. Now Or Never (Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The child has grown, and that life burnt away, the ashes still staining Obi-Wan’s hands. He had blocked all these feelings and memories away for the last few decades, and slowly but surely they were leaking out of him. But this wasn’t about him, this was about _Luke._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Skywalker drama, and everyone loves Jedi!Leia :') A few cute HanLeia moments, and Obi-Wan is STILL repressing his emotions.  
> And thank you to everyone who has subscribed/commented/gave kudos so far! I didn't expect this many views and hits so fast, so I appreciate you all very much! :D  
> 

The weather on Coruscant was beautiful. Perhaps it was the aura of celebration ringing across the galaxy, or just the sheer amount of stress that the Jedi were now free from, but the sky was clear and glowing, in a color Obi-Wan mentally described as  _ Skywalker blue _ . A gorgeous color, and the beauty of it was not lost on the passengers of the Millennium Falcon as it landed in front of the Jedi Temple.

The Temple itself wasn’t in its best shape, but it still seemed to be basking in the glory of the day. Light radiated from the windows of the white fortress, and perhaps it was Obi-Wan’s tired mind playing tricks on him, but he thought he heard festival music playing from somewhere. A joyous time indeed was the end of the war.

At the top of the stairs, gold reflected the sunlight where C-3PO stood waiting to greet them. His cheerful voice sang through the air, “Oh Master Luke! I’m so SO glad to see your safe return!” He slowly made his way down the stairs, giving small “oops”s and “oh my!”s when occasionally tripping. “Oh, wondrous news, absolutely WONDROUS! And Leia, Leia!” The droid took notice of her, “On your way to becoming the first ever  _ Mistress _ Jedi I hear, I’m so proud! And- R2! R2 is that you?! Oh where have you been?!”

The twins laughed and smiled to each other at the conversation, grins plastered on their faces, a sight Obi-Wan cherished. The two made their way towards the temple, a slight limp in their tired steps, Han Solo, Chewbacca, and the two droids following closely behind. Obi-Wan stayed behind, standing in the grass. A sight caught his eye, and he noticed Master Yoda standing upon the far left staircase. Quickly, Obi-Wan walked towards him.

The old Master seemed to be expecting him for quite some time. Obi-Wan bowed, “Master Yoda.”

Yoda nodded his head slowly, “Troubled, you are. Rough journey?”

Obi-Wan sighed, “What’s a worthwhile journey without a few rough patches, Master?”

Yoda did not respond, instead he gave Obi-Wan a smile. The same smile Obi-Wan had spent decades puzzling over. The one that made it clear that Yoda was already 3 steps ahead of him, and was just patiently waiting for him to catch up. Obi-Wan chuckled at his own ignorance. Of course Master Yoda already knew of Luke’s intentions. The old Master sighed, “For the jedi, interesting times lay ahead. You agree, Master Kenobi?”

“Do you think its possible?” Obi-Wan asked, trying to hide the desperation in his tone, “To bring Anakin back to the Light side? Is it even worth trying?”

Yoda pondered, “Taught Anakin well, you have, but learnt well has he?” Obi-Wan didn’t answer, already knowing that answer.  _ No, he hasn’t _ . Yoda continued, “Suffocating, the Dark side of the force is. Hard to escape. But,” a small chuckle escaped him, “Exceptions to lots of things the Skywalkers seem to be.”

That much was definitely apparent. The Skywalker bloodline seemed to be setting records every day. Luke, which his unique ability to manipulate the Light side in such  _ good _ and heroic ways. Leia, doing the unthinkable by starting Jedi training at 20 years old, let alone as a  _ woman _ . Padmé, who had been one of the best queens to reign in the galaxy. And Anakin? Obi-Wan didn’t want to dive into that list.

Yoda concluded, stamping his cane on the ground definitively, “Possible is it? Yes! Easy will it be?” He shook his head, “No, I fear.”

Obi-Wan nodded, understandably. His eyes drifted towards the distance, the Coruscant Prison meeting his gaze. The windowless building seemed to scream at him. Anakin was there. The innocent, ornery, 8 year old who drove PODS too fast. The spunky and argumentative boy Obi-Wan would’ve died for, that he loved with every fiber of his being, was locked away in there. Except the child has grown, and that life burnt away, the ashes still staining Obi-Wan’s hands. He had blocked all these feelings and memories away for the last few decades, and slowly but surely they were leaking out of him. But this wasn’t about him, this was about  _ Luke _ .

His thoughts were interrupted by Yoda, “A meeting we have! Go, we must!” Relishing in the distraction, Obi-Wan hurriedly agreed, picking up the old Master, heading to the Temple.

\-    -

The room slowly filled as people took to their seats. “My apologies, Captain Solo,” Obi-Wan inquired, seeing Han take a seat, “You are not a Jedi, what are you doing here?”

“Hey now. Obi,” a defensive look crossed Han’s face, “ _ I’m _ the Jedi’s token pilot, that makes me an honorary member, I thought. Besides,” he motioned to the door, “I do what she does, cause I’m a supportive boyfriend like that.” And Obi-Wan completely forgot about Han’s intrusion, as all eyes fell onto Leia as she entered.

Her hair was braided into her classic side buns. Her white Jedi robe - that was made just for her - flowed elegantly as she walked, looking like windswept clouds. Her Skywalker blue eyes gleamed in a way Obi-Wan had never seen before. Confidence flowed off of her. Not only did she look regal, she looked  _ happy _ , which was far more important to Obi-Wan

“Mistress Organa,” he bowed to her, a proud smile on his face, as he kissed her hand, “Its an honor to have you join us as a Jedi.”

“Its an honor to be here, Master Kenobi,” she replied. “Its time to make history.” She eyed Han, a playful grin on her lips, “And stop swooning, Captain Solo. If anything, I’m now  _ more _ qualified to kick your ass.” She then made her way next to Han.

Luke smiled, bragging on his sister, his blond hair gleaming after his shower, “She looks great.”

“She’ll  _ do _ great,” Obi-Wan added, “She belongs here, with you. Skywalker blood is Jedi blood.” And with a few more moments of congratulations to Leia and the Rebels, the Jedi Council meeting began.

\-     -

“You want him  _ pardoned?! _ ” Han’s disbelief echoed through the meeting room as chaotic whispers took over. “Luke, no offense kid, but are you  _ crazy?! _ Do you know who we’re talking about!? Darth Vader, blew up Alderaan, ring a bell?!  _ Ding ding ding! _ ”

A frustrated sigh left Luke, “I know who we’re talking about, dammit Han! He has a name, its Anakin Skywalker, and he’s my  _ father. _ ” His eyes shined with unshed tears as he got worked up, desperation pouring out of him, “I  _ know _ what horrific acts he’s done, what evil he’s committed. Believe me, Han, I know.” He clenched his hands together, becoming defensive almost, “But he’s a Skywalker! Just think of the potential being thrown away if he’s executed or just left to rot in a cell!” Obi-Wan watched the young Skywalker - it was quite obvious Luke had been up all night planning his arguments.

Mace Windu cut into the conversation, “I’m not saying its completely off the table, but a trial needs to be completed first before  _ any _ discussion of lightening the sentence can happen.” Another uproar of protests started, but Obi-Wan silenced them.

“Mistress Organa,” he said, bringing Leia, who had previously been silent, into the conversation. “Your thoughts on the matter?”

Leia stuttered, surprised by the sudden attention, “This isn’t my ordeal, its Luke-”

Obi-Wan cut her off, “You are a part of this Jedi Council, your opinion has a place here and is important. Besides, Leia, Anakin is your father too.”

She thanked Obi-Wan, her voice growing more solid and confident. “Thank you, Master Kenobi. Now if it were up to me,” she admitted, clearing her throat, “I would want him to receive the fullest extent of punishment possible.”

Luke’s face fell, and he begged, “Leia-”

“ _ But, _ ” she cut him off, “Its not entirely up to me.” She straightened herself in her chair. “Luke and I had very different upbringings. I lived in luxury as a princess on Alderaan, while Luke, no offense brother, was a nobody farmer on Tatooine.” She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “Luke deserves better, he deserves a sense of family. So if redeeming our father is  _ that _ important to him, I support him. I may not entirely agree with it, but this is Luke’s call. And that’s all I have to say on the matter.”

Han chimed in before anyone else could reply, “Whatever she says.” He grabbed Leia’s hand, and smiled at her. A genuine, supportive smile.

The Jedi Council remained silent for a moment. Finally, Mace stated, “Then I suppose that settles today’s discussion of the issue. Both Skywalker children are in agreeance. There is no guarantee, but we’re going to try this.”

Obi-Wan stated, not even fully realizing what he was saying, “Anakin was my Padawan. I take full responsibility for managing his rehabilitation and delivering punishments once decided upon.” Obi-Wan didn’t allow himself to think, he just turned to face Luke. His cheeks were red and wet from his small emotional outburst, but the gratitude on his face was tenfold. He mouthed a ‘thank you thank you thank you’ to Obi-Wan, looking like he might cry again, this time out of relief.

As the meeting came to its end, Mace motioned to Obi-Wan, “Follow me Master Kenobi.”

“Where are we going so soon?” Obi-Wan questioned, confused.

Mace looked at him as if he were missing an obvious fact, “To the Coruscant Prison, so you can speak with Anakin.”

Obi-Wan followed without another word, himself stunned. He was going to see Anakin  _ now?  _ His heart rate started rocketing, but he was unable to speak. He had thought it would be at least another week or so, at least until the start of the trial, before he could even dream of catching a second with Anakin. What would he even say, how would he react, how would  _ Anakin _ react, so many possibilities. Was the boy Obi-Wan adored still in there? Or had the Sith and Dark side crushed it all? His mind spun trying to think it all through, and Obi-Wan even started to feel nausea.

A voice called over his shoulder, “Obi, wait!” He stopped, and saw Luke running up to him, tripping on his Jedi robe in the process. By the time the young Skywalker reached him, he was panting, but he managed to push out, “Tell me how it goes when you get back.” Obi-Wan could sense that Luke’s emotion were all over the place: ranging from joy, to anxiety, to shock, the whole spectrum, and Obi-Wan almost felt sorry for Luke. He could only imagine how Luke was processing everything. But luckily, what Obi-Wan did best, was reassure Luke.

He smiled at Luke, “Of course I will. It’ll work out, Luke.” He pursed his lip, trying to think of something, “Why don’t you take your sister down to a training pavillion, work with her a bit. Perhaps she could even become  _ your _ Padawan once we get you through your Master Trials hm?”

Luke grinned at that, “Oh please, Leia will probably be smoking me in a few weeks. But of course, I’ll go train with her! Yeah, yeah!” Luke rambled on for a few more seconds, trying to calm himself down, before bowing towards Obi-Wan and Mace, and left the two Jedi Masters as they headed towards the Coruscant Prison. It was now or never for beginning Anakin’s rehabilitation, and as much as the thought of it terrified Obi-Wan, it was time. It was time to confront the man who had ravaged his heart, in all the best and worst ways possible.


End file.
